Computers, computing devices, processors, and other electronic devices have become an important and often essential aspect of businesses and individuals. These devices provide many advantages as well as significant cost benefits. However, because of this dependency, failures and down time of these devices result in wasted man hours, wasted resources, reduced productivity, and can rapidly becomes exceedingly costly.
Identifying and/or solving failures is time consuming and often difficult. Further, in many instances end users are technical unable to determine the causes of failures. Businesses typically employ numerous individuals simply to keep computers and systems up and running.
There are many products on the market that attempt to provide businesses and users with the ability to keep a computer or system operating. Some of these products duplicate or back up a system memory in case data is lost or no longer accessible from a certain computer or server. These products, however, are typically provided for disaster recover when a complete failure of a computer or system results. Further, these products often are complex to utilize and implement, and can often be very costly.